SASUSAKU
by sasusakuoo
Summary: walaupun disakiti, Sakura tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, minna-san saya akan membuat cerita baru...**

**Walaupun masih amatir dalam membuat cerita, tapi mohon bantuannya yah...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : GaJe,Jelek**

**WARNING! BAHAYA**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**SASUSAKU**

Angin semilir berhembus. Membelai helai rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna soft pink milik seorang gadis yang tengah duduk manis di bawah pohon sakura. Wajahnya sendu, ia tengah menerawang ke atas. Menatap birunya langit.

" Sakura...! ", sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada sahabatnya. Tepatnya gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

Sakura (nama gadis berambut pink ) terlonjak kaget. Ia mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali ketika melihat gadis pirang berkuncir kuda di sampingnya.

" Kenapa kau? ", tanya gadis pirang yang kemudian bersandar di pohon sakura. Dekat gadis pink itu duduk. Ditatapnya emerald Sakura lekat – lekat. Aquemarine bertemu dengan emerald.

' Mata emeraldnya tampak redup. Tak seperti biasanya. ' batin gadis berambut pirang.

" Ah, Ino. Aku tidak apa – apa kok !. Kau ini mengagetkanku saja ! " , kata Sakura dengan senyum yang dibuat – buat.

" Bohong ! Kau bohong, Sakura. Ini karena orang tuamu lagi, kan ?" , intimindasi Ino ( gadis pirang ) yang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menoleh kearahnya.

" K – Kau tahu, I – Ino ? " , emerald Sakura tampak berkaca – kaca. Ino yang menatapnya merasa pilu.

Ino tahu kenapa Sakura sering melamun. Itu dikarenakan orang tua Sakura yang tengah diterpa masalah. Kebetulan orang tua Ino dan Sakura adalah sahabat karib sejak SMA. Sama seperti Sakura dan Ino saat ini. Mereka juga berteman atau lebih tepatnya bersahabat ketika mereka masuk ke Konoha Internasional High School.

Sakura adalah sahabat baik Ino. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Akhir – akhir ini orang tua Sakura sering bertengkar. Katanya ada pihak ketiga yang mengganggu rumah tangga mereka. Entah itu fakta atau salah paham belaka? Ia pun tidak tahu menahu. Ia tahu keadaan orang tua Sakura karena sering mencuri dengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya.

Karena hal tersebut, Sakura terkena imbasnya. Ia kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Setiap kali dirumah yang ia dengarkan dan lihat adalah orangtuanya yang adu mulut. Tak jarang mereka mengamuk di depan Sakura. Dan itu, membuat Sakura sedih dan menjadi pribadi yang pendiam.

Ino tahu saat ini Sakura sangat rapuh. Ia butuh penopang dan teman cerita. Dielusnya punggung Sakura yang nampak bergetar. Tubuhnya makin kurus. Mungkin akhir – akhir ini, Sakura jarang makan dan kurang tidur. Karena tampak ada lingkaran hitam yang ada dibawah kedua bola matanya.

" Menangislah ! Menangislah, Sakura ! Keluarkan beban yang kau tanggung selama ini." , kata Ino yang langsung mendekap tubuh ringkih Sakura.

Isak tangis pun terdengar. Sakura tampak bergetar hebat sekarang. Cairan bening mengalir di pipi putihnya dan membasahi kaos yang Ino pakai. Tak jarang ia tertawa disela – sela tangisnya. Hatinya lega. Ia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Ino. Sahabat yang ada disaat ia senang dan susah. Sahabat yang selalu menopangnya. Sahabat yang selalu tersenyum dan memberikan nasehat ketika salah. Sahabat yang menyalurkan tangannya ketika Sakura butuh pertolongan.

" _Arigatou, _Ino." , senyum Sakura kepada Ino. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Ino. Mata Sakura terpejam, ia tengah merasakan kehangatan yang Ino berikan kepadanya. ' Hangat dan nyaman ' , batin Sakura. Lama mereka berpelukan.

Hingga...

Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...

Handphone Ino bergetar. Pemiliknya tampak acuh. Tak ada tanda – tanda untuk mengangkat handphonenya. Ia masih ingin memeluk Sakura, menguatkan gadis pink di pelukannya.

Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...

Handphone Ino bergetar lagi. Sakura yang masih terisak, akhirnya sadar dan angkat bicara. " Ino, handphone mu bergetar. Angkat handphone mu itu. Berisik tahu. " ,ledek Sakura kepada Ino.

" Hh, kau ini, Sakura. Aku kan ingin menenangkan bocah pink yang cengeng ini " ,balas Ino meledek Sakura. Sakura yang diledek memberontak dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Ino.

Ia sontak menggembungkan pipi chubby nya dan alhasil Ino dibuat gemas dan tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat sahabat pink nya.

" Ino, tidak lucu tahu ! " , Sakura makin menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kesal. Kesal pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

" Hahaha... kau lucu sekali, Sakura. Hahahaha... Setelah menangis kau langsung begitu. Lihat mukamu itu...hahaha..." ,tawa Ino meledak seketika. Ino memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"INO..." , Sakura meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Ino yang tadinya tertawa, kini hanya tersenyum hambar mendengarkan teriakan Sakura.

" _Gomen... gomen..._ Tapi aku senang kau bisa berekspresi begitu. Apa kau lega sekarang ? " , tanya Ino bersungut – sungut.

" Hn " , jawab Sakura cuek. Ia masih setia menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya. Sedangkan Ino hanya geleng – geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Sakura. " Wah,,wah,,wah,, jawabanmu seperti trademark Sasuke, pujaan hatimu itu. Wah,,wah,,,wah,, kau ini, Sakura. " , cibir Ino kepada Sakura.

Sakura mendengus, mendengar ledekan Ino. Tetapi terlihat ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke ' Pangeran Es ' di universitasnya. Ia sudah menyukai Sasuke ketika pertama kali ia di terima di Universitas Konoha. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat lelaki berparas tampan itu. Ditepisnya perasaan cinta itu oleh Sakura. Akan tetapi, semakin hari rasa itu makin bertambah. Dan ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia, benar – benar jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke.

Sayangnya, laki – laki itu sudah mempunyai pacar. Perempuan yang beruntung menjadi pacar Sasuke itu adalah Karin. Uzumaki Karin. Perempuan yang egois dan memandang rendah sekitarnya. Sakura heran kenapa Sasuke bisa menyukai perempuan itu. Walaupun ada Karin disamping Sasuke. Sakura tetap menyukai bahkan mecintai Sasuke. Ia sudah terlanjur terjebak dalam pesona Uchiha bungsu itu. Kadang ia juga cemburu melihat Sasuke bermesraan dengan perempuan berambut merah itu.

" Jangan meledekku, Ino. " , kata Sakura sambil menunduk. Malu. " Aish, mukamu memerah, Sakura. " , lagi – lagi Ino meledek Sakura. Akhirnya kedua sahabat itu saling melemparkan ledekannya masing – masing. Ino lega, sahabatnya bisa tersenyum tanpa keterpaksaan sekarang. Tak menyangka keduanya saling tertawa lepas. Beban Sakura sedikit terangkat karena dukungan Ino.

Disaat kebersamaan mereka, Sakura jadi teringat handphone Ino yang bergetar. " Ino, bukankah handphone mu tadi bergetar? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting? " , kata Sakura mengingatkan. Ino mengangguk, diambilnya handphone yang berada di tas mungilnya.

" Sai ? " , kata Ino ketika melihat layar handphone touchscreennya. Dahinya mengernyit. ' 20 pesan dan 30 panggilan tak terjawab. Ada apa ya ? ' , pikir Ino kepada kekasihnya itu, Shimura Sai.

" Sai ? Telepon saja dia. Mungkin ada hal yang penting. Atau jangan – jangan, hari ini kau ada kencan ? " , goda Sakura yang sukses membuat muka Ino memerah sempurna.

**Yah, bagaimana lanjutannya. Sayapun tidak tahu.**

**Ini cerita ber-rate M pertama saya. Jadi maaf kalau banyak kekurangan. Saya kan masih amatir.**

**TBC**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**OKAY**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, minna-san kembali lagi dengan saya, Sasusakuoo...

Jangan bosan ya, untuk mengikuti fanfic saya...

" Sai ? Telepon saja dia. Mungkin ada hal penting. Atau jangan-jangan hari ini kau ada kencan ? " goda Sakura yang membuat wajah Ino memerah seketika.

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : GaJe,Jelek**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**SASUSAKU**

" Ih, kau ini. Aku hari ini tidak ada kencan, Sakura. " jawab Ino sambil mencubit lengan Sakura. Sakura yang dicubit pun meringis dan tersenyum lebar atas godaannya kepada Ino. Sedangkan Ino langsung memencet tombol-tombol handphone-nya. Dipencetnya nomor Sai yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Setelah tersambung, ditariknya handphone itu didekat cuping telinganya.

" Moshi-moshi, _Sai-kun _? Ada apa ? " , tanya Ino girang mendengar suara kekasihnya itu.

Shimura Sai adalah kekasih Ino sejak SMA. Mereka merajut hubungan sudah 4 tahun ini. Hubungan mereka tampak berjalan mulus. Walupun terkadang ada kerikil kecil yang menghalang, mereka dapat menyelesaikannya.

Ino menepuk jidatnya yang tidak lebar. Sakura yang melihatnya mengernyit heran.

" Aku lupa, _Sai-kun_. _Gomen na_...! " , Ino tampak menyesal. Dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu menyesal. Sakura bisa melihatnya. Karena ia kenal Ino bertahun-tahun bukan hanya 1 atau 2 hari saja.

" _Ja_..." , Ino menutup teleponnya dan memandang Sakura sejenak. " Sampai dimana kita tadi ? " , tanyanya pada Sakura. Sakura yang ditanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum lebar. Seakan itu adalah kebiasaan termanisnya.

" Ah, lupa..hehehehe. Eh, tadi ada apa Ino ? Apa kau punya janji dengan Sai? " , lagi-lagi Sakura mengejek sahabat pirangnya.

" Tidak, Sakura. Aku lupa kalau tadi aku mau ke toko buku untuk membelikan _Sai-kun_ buku tentang seni. ", kata Ino panjang lebar yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sakura.

" Oh, ya sudah. Kamu pergi saja. Lagian ini sudah pukul 5 sore. Aku juga akan pulang kok. Kau tenang saja, Ino. ", cerocos Sakura yang menjawab semua pemikiran Ino.

" Ta-tapi―. " , belum selesai Ino berbicara, Sakura sudah mendorong Ino pergi. " Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, Ino. _Jaa_..." , lambai Sakura pada Ino. Ino pun pergi dengan wajah cemberut. Bibalikkannya tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. " Hati-hati " teriaknya sebelum hilang dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura POV

Aku lirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan mungilku. Sudah pukul 5 sore. Aku malas pulang ke rumah. Mungkin _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akan bertengkar lagi. Dan itu membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Sakit melihat mereka terus bertengkar. Seakan mereka tidak memikirkan aku sebagai anaknya. Mereka seenaknya sendiri, tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku jika mereka bertengkar.

Cairan bening menetes keluar dari emeraldku jika aku mengingat tentang mereka. Segera kuseka dengan kasar melalui punggung tanganku. Kulangkahkan kakiku yang jenjang menapaki lantai-lantai koridor universitas yang sudah sepi. Tepat di aula, kuhentikan langkahku. Kudongakkan kepalaku kedalam aula. Ruangan itu tampak bersih. Kursi-kursi berjajar rapi disana. Di ujung aula, ada sebuah piano putih yang menarik perhatianku. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati benda putih berukuran besar itu. Segera kuhempaskan bokongku di kursi mungil depan piano. Kuperhatikan piano itu dan kutekan tuts berwarna hitam putih itu sehingga membentuk sebuah nada. Nada yang terdengar menyakitkan dan menyayat hati.

Sakura POV end

Bar Mezza

Hingar bingar musik memenuhi ruangan ini. Memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang belum pernah mendengarnya. Pria, wanita, dan remaja tampak berjoget-joget seirama dengan musik yang dilantunkan sang DJ. Sang DJ pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya antusias karena musik yang dimainkannya.

Merokok, minum-minuman keras, bercumbu dengan wanita pekerja bar tersebut juga ada disana. Itu malah banyak ditemukan di bar tersebut. Bar Mezza, tempat diskotik paling terkenal di Konoha. Tempat orang-orang melepaskan penatnya setelah bekerja dengan setumpuk dokumen. Tempat remaja yang hanya coba-coba hal baru disana.

Di meja panjang bar tersebut, duduklah seorang lelaki berambut emo yang tengah meneguk segelas sake yang dituang oleh bartender. Rayuan genit para wanita penghibur sudah tidak digubrisnya lagi. Naruto, sahabat lelaki emo itu heran. Dihampirinya, laki-laki berambut emo itu.

" Teme, kau kenapa ? " ,tanya Naruto ( laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik) kepada lelaki berambut emo disampingnya. Naruto lalu meneguk sake yang sudah dituang oleh bartender untuknya.

" Hiks...Ka..hiks...rin...hiks... Dia...hiks...bersa...hiks...ma...hiks...laki...hik s...laki...hiks...lain...tadi...hiks...sore...hiks ..." , kata Sasuke ( laki-laki yang dipanggil Teme ). Sasuke tengah mabuk sekarang. Tetapi kesadarannya belum hilang semuanya. Naruto heran, pasalnya tadi pagi Sasuke dengan Karin masih baik-baik saja.

" Mungkin itu hanya temannya. Kau jangan salah paham dulu, Teme. Bicarakan dulu dengan Karin. Tanya siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya. " , nasehat Naruto kepada Sasuke.

" Ta...hiks...pi...hiks..." , kalimatnya ia jeda. Benar kata Naruto. Ia harus membicarakannya dengan Karin. Mungkin saja, laki-laki tadi sore yang Sasuke lihat adalah teman Karin. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh, sampai-sampai hal sekecil itu ia tidak tanyakan sendiri. Kemanakah Uchiha yang jenius itu ?

Karin adalah sepupu Naruto sekaligus tunangan Sasuke. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu saja. Sasuke sangat mencintai Karin. Begitu juga sebaliknya ?

Dirogohnya sakunya satu per satu untuk mencari handphone-nya. Tapi tidak ada, handphone-nya sama sekali tidak ada dikantongnya. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang kebingungan pun menaikkan satu alisnya. Bingung. Ini diluar jalur, seorang Uchiha bisa kebingungan ? Hal langka bukan ? hehehe...

" Kau kenapa, Teme ? " , tanya Naruto sambil terus meneguk sake-nya dan mencumbu gadis yang entah sudah kapan berada di samping laki-laki jabrik itu.

" Hand...hiks...phoneku...hiks...tidak...hiks...ada. ..hiks..." , kata Sasuke tersendat-sendat karena mabuk.

Handphone itu adalah hadiah yang berharga untuk Sasuke. Pasalnya, handphone itu pemberian ayahnya ketika ia mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris. Baru pertama kali, Sasuke diberikan hadiah oleh ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha. Semenjak kecil, ia tidak pernah diberikan apapun oleh ayahnya. Barulah ketika umur 16 tahun, ia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh ke SMA terfavorit di Inggris. Karena usaha Sasuke, Fugaku memberikan handphone mungil yang canggih dan tahan terhadap air. Sungguh Sasuke sangat senang karenanya.

" Bukankah tadi pagi di kelas kau gunakan untuk berfoto-foto dengan Karin ? Lalu, kau taruh di laci, kan ? " , cerocos Naruto memberi tahu.

Ya, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Karin berada di kelas yang sama. Mereka bertiga sama-sama mengambil jurusan Management Bisnis. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino mengambil jurusan dalam bidang kedokteran.

" Sial..." , umpat Sasuke. Disaat seperti ini, ia harus kehilangan benda berharganya. Pokoknya, ia harus mengambil handphone itu. Segera ia raih dompetnya di saku belakang. Diambilnya beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar sake-nya tadi. Ditaruhnya uang itu dibawah botol-botol sake yang sudah kosong. Dengan langkah gontai, laki-laki itu pergi menjauhi meja bar dan sahabatnya, Naruto.

" Mau kemana, Teme ? " , teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke. Walaupun samar-samar , Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara sahabatnya. " Ambil handphone ! " , jawab Sasuke cuek. " Perlu aku temani ? Tampaknya kau mabuk, Teme ? " ,kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya. Tanda ia ingin mengambilnya sendiri. Naruto pun tak ambil pusing. Ia sudah tahu watak Sasuke, Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya walaupun sudah dibantah berkali-kali. Naruto malah melanjutkan meneguk sake-nya. Tak jarang ia malah berciuman panas dengan wanita-wanita bar yang mengelayut manja di lengannya.

**REVIEW'S ANSWER**

**Always_** ok, makasih ya atas kritikannya. Baiklah, saya akan lebih baik lagi dalam membuat fanfic dan lebih menghargai fanfic buatan saya sendiri. Mohon kritikannya lagi ya jika saya masih banyak kesalahan.

_Arigatou..._ :D

**Hachikodesuka**_ ok ok... : D

**Desypramitha2**_ ya, makasih. Ini aja buatnya di warnet kok. Kalau pendek, maaf... :D

**Uchiha Shesura-chan**_ makasih :D

**Azmithegreathers**_ hehe,kan masih tbc.. :D

**Hanazono yuri**_ hehe :D

Tapi sebelumnya makasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca fanfic saya. Dan jika ada kesalahan, mohon kritikannya ya.

**TBC**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
